Dedé
Anderson Vital da Silva, (born 1 July 1988, in Volta Redonda, Brazil) better known as Dedé, is an professional Brazilian football-player, who mostly plays at the centre back-position. He's 1,92 m high, his main foot is right and his number in the current team is 26. Dedé is 25 years old. He currently plays for the Brazilian club Cruzeiro Esporte Clube, in the Liga do Brasil, and played before, for the club, were he became one of the best defenders in his league, CR Vasco Da Gama. Dedé capped 103 times for Vasco, and it was the biggest station in his career, until now. The glorious performances there, brang Dedé in the Selecao, the Brazilian national team, where he's a member since July 25, 2011. He gaves his debut there in a friendly-match against Germany. Youth and Club career He learned how to play in the Sociedade Esportiva Aliança, wich is a club for amateurs. He joined and began to play in his hometown Volta Redonda then, were he visited, after some discussions, severall youth-clubs of the team. He was later one of the best players there, wich made him to come in the Transfer-List of Vagner Mancini, who managed the Brazilian Second-League team CR Vasco da Gama, wich is a much bigger club, since 12 December 2009. So they decided to do a loan-deal during two seasons in the Liga do Brasil B, the second Brazilian league. Finally they decided to descuse about a contract. During his loan, Dedé`s market value price was developed to 900`000 €. 'CR Vasco da Gama' Dedé joined, as by the expectations of some people, after one pro-season in Volta, his new club from Vasco da Gama in 1 June 2009. The first season wasn`t really easy for him, he made overall a middling good performance and made 5 appearances in the Liga do Brasil B. But Dedé came in a better role after the change to the Serie A, were the team finished in the Serie B on first. In the next season, 2010/11, Dedé came to 36 caps, from just 38 match-days and were for the coming games for the most of the time in the starter-squad. Dedé became, because his speed, strenght and defending skills, one of the best defenders in that league. On 5 December 2010, he scored his first Liga do Brasil-Goal in the 32nd minute against the Ceara Sporting Club, in a age of 22, and they won the game 2-0. 2011 he scored his first goal in the Copa Santander Libertadores against Alianza Lima in the 60th minute for the 2-1 lead. During this season, during the year 2011 and 12, he won the Copa do Brasil with Vasco da Gama. But he earned individuall titles too, like, were he was selected for the Premio Craque do Brasil three times and two times in a row in 2010 and 11. 2011 he was selected as the best player in that prize-giving. But 2013 where he was selected since two years for that award, because Vasco da Gama didn`t perform very well the last two years and had financiell problems, Manchester United and FC Liverpool wanted to buy him, but finally didn`t do it. Dede`s market valuable price were there 7.5 MIO € and developed again step to step, and he was 24 years old. The financially problems began to continue on the season 2012/13, so that Vasco da Gama decided to sell some expensive players of the team, like Dedé. The club was thankful to Dedé then, and Dedé said too, that this club was like a house for him. Vasco and Dedé finally planned a deal with the League-Oppenent Cruzeiro Esporte Clube. 'EC Cruzeiro' Cruzeiro bought him on the 1 April 2013 for a fee around 5 MIO € and Dedé joined the club, after four years in Vasco da Gama, and was right there one of the most expensive players. But beside the league-victory that season (2012/13), wich was the first league-title for him, Dedé matured to the Key-Person, in the team of the 54 year old manager Celso Roth, with a marketing valuable price of 9 MIO €, wich is the best in his career. In his first season in 2013 he appeared 31 times in the leage and scored two goals. 2014, before the new season, it gaves rumours about a change to Europe again. Main optians were Galatasaray Istanbul, Zenit St. Petersburg and espiacially vfl Wolfsburg. National team career Also internationally had Dedé his personal performances, under the command of Mano Menez, who was at the time the coach for the Brazilian national team. During his time at Vasco da Gama, Dedé was chosen by the coach, for a couple of friendies. His debut against Argentina was a big game for him, and also a succes. He was there 22 years old, and made a good impression. But for the following game against Germany, he wasn`t in the nominated team. Then he came to his third internation appearance against Bolivia, were the team won 4-0. After that, it gave games, were he wasn`t nominated, and were he was nominated. Against South Afrinca in 7 September 2012, he was choosed, because his very good performances in the league for Vasco da Gama. He cama again as a centre-back to his performances, and formed with big stars like, Dani Alves, David Luiz and Marcelo, a good defense for the game. Brazil won finally the game 1-0 and Dedé were came to his first international yellow card. Then, against Sweden, he had to come out early in the 16th minute. He scored his first goal for the selecao against Zambia. Dedé finally wasn`t selected for the prep games (friendlies) for the 2014 FIFA World Cup, under new coach Luis Felipe Scolarie. But also during the financiell problems, wich Vasco had, and wanted to sell him, he wasn`t on that list. After he wasn`t nominated for any games, he returned to work harder for the new club Cruzeiro. But he`s still now an option to choose, espially, after the end of Scolari`s coaching-career after the World Cup. Category:All football-players